The Monoclonal Anfibody Core provides expert consultafion on antibody development to invesfigators and supports all aspects of anfibody development, including generation of antigens, immunizations, hybridoma fusions, antibody screening, long-term hybridoma storage and small and large-scale anfibody producfion, as well as purificafion and labeling of anfibodies. The Core provides quality antibody reagents and technologies at a reasonable fee so that DF/HCC members can further their research objectives and facilitate their goal to invesfigate, diagnose and treat cancer. This facility was first approved as an Established Shared Resource at the fime ofthe last competitive renewal.